REGRET
by Rebis Lokki
Summary: Fic em resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika!


**Titulo: **Regret

**Anime: **Beyblade

**Capítulos**: One-short

**Musica:** Breaking the habit

**Banda:** Linkin Park

**N/A:** Kai e Linkin Park ainda não me pertecem, não ainda =3! Fic resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika!

blablabla- Texto

**blablabla - Musica**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kai encontrava estava em frente daquele local que nunca imaginara que estaria novamente. Abadia. Toda acabada, com a derrota da tirania de Voltaire, levou a decadência sobre aquele local.

Kai olha para o lado e vê um garoto do seu lado. O garoto o olhou friamente, seu espelho, sua infância mal vivida estava embutida em ambos. Dos olhos frios começavam a brotar lagrimas e ele corre adentrando o local.

Kai segue garoto parando na sala principal daquele local. Olhou tudo em sua volta, notando que o salão começava a ganhar vida, fria, como sempre fora. O local onde sua infância encontrava se. Crianças começaram a aparecer, treinando arduamente. Beyblade.

Kai avistou o garoto, treinando como todos ali.

Kai- _**Memories consume.**_ – A beyblade do oponente acerta o braço do menor.

Kai- _**Like opening the wound.**_ – Kai olha para seu braço, um corte se forma e dele sangue descia de vagar.

Kai-_** I'm picking me apart again.**_ – Viu o garoto saindo da sala, se isolando de tudo e de todos, segue ele.

Kai- _**You all assume,**_ - Avista Voltaire com o garoto.

Kai- _**I'm safe in my room.**_ – O menino adentra rapidamente o quarto, se trancando.

Kai-_**Unless I try start again.**_ – Kai vai até uma sala próxima, sons de luta saiam de lá.

Kai- _**I don't want to be the one.**_ – Kai adentra o local, ele anda um pouco, um Bey-Stadion na sua frente e do seu lado estava o garoto.

Kai- _**The battles always choose**__**.**_ – Beyblades começavam a ser atiradas em direção deles.

Kai-_**'Cause inside I realize**_– O punho dos dois se fecharam com força e os dois lançam suas beyblades.

Kai-_**That I'm the one confused**_- O garoto sentia se confuso.

Kai-_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_-O garoto lutava sem realmente saber o porquê!

Kai_**-**__**Or why I have to scream**_

Garoto- "DRANZER!!!"

Kai_**-**__**I don't know why I instigate**_ – O menino ganha a luta, mas o premio que receberia seria diferente...

Kai- _**And say what I don't mean**_ – E ele não queria mais aquilo.

Kai_**- I don't know how I got this way**_ – Kai vê o menino pegando a beyblade saindo daquele local, tinha medo de lembrar o que iria acontecer naquela noite.

Kai- _**I know it's not alright**_ – Decisão.

Kai-_** So I'm- **_Mas em seu interior dizia que ele lembraria…

Kai- _**Breaking the habit**_

Kai-_** Breaking the habit**_- Quebraria um habito…

Kai- _**Tonight- **_Esta noite…

O local volta a realidade, Kai segue por aquele extensos corredores, adentra em uma das salas, seu antigo quarto ele olha para trás e vê o garoto entrando e fechando a porta.

Kai e garoto-_**Clutching my cure **_– os dois seguram sua beyblade com força, sua única chave para a sanidade.

Kai_**-**__** I tightly lock the door **_– O menor tranca a porta.

Kai e garoto- _**I try to catch my breath again **_– O menino tentava controlar sua respiração, vai até a janela aberta, passando por Kai que este, estava com a cabeça baixa.

Kai e garoto_**-**__** I hurt much more **_– Começaram a socar a porta, uma dor interna era sentida pelos dois.

Kai e garoto- _**Than anytime before **_–O garoto olha para baixo e fica em cima do batente da janela.

Kai e garoto- _**I had no options left again **_– A porta é arrombada e o menino pula.

Os homens adentram o quarto, passam por Kai que olhava para o corredor, sabia o que iria acontecer. Eles correm até a janela vendo o menino fugindo pelo telhado, fugir.

Kai-_**I don't want to be the one**_

Kai- _**The battles always choose **_–Eles o perseguiam.

Kai-_**'Cause inside I realize**_

Kai- _**That I'm the one confused **_– Por que sua vida tinha que ser assim? por que foi assim? Por que ainda voltava para lhe atormentar?

Kai- _**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_- Assim que foi pego o menino tentava se libertar.

Kai-_** Or why I have to scream **_– Socava, gritava, pedia ajuda, mas não surtia efeito. Ninguém se importava...

Kai-_** I don't know why I instigate **_– Aquilo doía, não adiantava, mas não desistia.

Kai-_** And say what I don't mean **_– Humilhava se em busca da liberdade, pisava em seu orgulho para estar longe daquele local, falava coisas que não queria, para não estar ali.

Kai-_** I don't know how I got this way **_– O menino não sabia qual era a seu verdadeiro caminho por ali e por que estava ali.

Kai-_** I'll never be alright **_– Nunca estaria bem.

Kai-_** So I'm **_– Eles o soltaram no meio de seu quarto.

Kai-_** Breaking the habit **_– Fugir! Era o unico jeito de se livrar deles.

Kai-_** Breaking the habit **_– Mesmo machucado não desistiria.

Kai-_** Tonight **_– Um tiro…

Kai-_**I'll paint it on the walls**_- Kai coloca a mão na parede assim que tirava rastros de sangue pintavam a parede, ele olhou para frente.

Kai-_**'Cause I'm the one at fault**_- Era o único que faltava, na sua frente estavam as crianças que participaram de sua infância, Tala, Ian, estavam pintando com as próprias mãos a parede de vermelho.

Kai- _**I'll never fight again**_- Ele próprio quando criança desistira de lutar, o garoto sentia fios se conectando em si.

Kai- _**And this is how it ends**_- E assim que sua infancia acaba.

Agora Kai acordava de seus pensamentos, suas lembranças o levaram sua mente novamente.

Uma lagrima teimosa escorria no rosto do jovem.

Kai-_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_- Antes lutava pela liberdade e agora luta pelo o quê?

Kai- _**Or why I have to scream **_– Gritava por ajuda e dor, e agora por que gritava?

Kai- _**But now I have some clarity**_- Tinha suas conclusões.

Kai- _**To show you what I mean**_- Sabia dizer o que queria?

Kai- _**I don't know how I got this way**_- Ele deu meia volta, não sabia por que estava ali.

Kai- _**I'll never be alright**_- Nunca estaria bem.

Kai_**- So I'm **_– Então…

Kai- _**Breaking the habit**_- Quebraria o habito…

Kai- _**Breaking the habit**_- De novo e de novo...

Kai- _**Breaking the habit**_- Todo dia…

Kai-_** Tonight**_- De noite.

Seu passado nunca esqueceria, o jeito que sua infância foi tomada a força, com apenas 7anos perdera esse direito: obrigado a ver o mundo real, perdera a inocência, não recebera amor se transformou no que é agora.

**Fim**

**N/A²:**Bom gente da paz, espero que todos tenham entendido. Tenho que dizer que essa fic só saiu quando eu lombrei legal no chão do meu quarto ouvindo musica[?], bizarro não? Só isso espero que tenham gostado. E reviews são aceitas! BJSSS! **See ya**.


End file.
